superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Small One (1978 film) Credits
Opening Logos * Walt Disney Productions Opening Credits * Walt Disney Productions presents * A Hanna-Barbera And Ha! Tv Comedy Network Production * In Association With: Amblin Entertainment * Pepino the Boy and Ed the Cat in * "The Small One" Ending Titles * Produced in association with: Silver Screen Partners I And MTM Enterprises Inc. * Directed by: Don Bluth, Ted Berman, Richard Rich * Producers: Robert Rodriguez, Don Bluth * Executive Producer: Ron Miller * Co Director: Maurice Noble * Screenplay by: Chuck Jones * Story: Robert Rodriguez, David Jonas, Al Wilson, John McKimson, T. Hee, Roy Morita, Ted Berman, Richard Rich, Art Stevens, Joe Hale, Mark Zaslove, Vance Gerry, Pete Young * Based on the book by: Charles Tazewell * Music: Robert F. Brunner * Associate Producer: Kathleen Gavin * Production Designer: Gene Callahan * Art Director: Don Griffith * Editor: James Melton * With the Voice Talents of: Billy Whitaker, Mel Blanc, Sean Marshall, William Woodson, Olan Soule, Hal Smith, Joe Higgins, Gordon Jump, Clarence Nash, Thurl Ravenscroft, Ken Sansom * Directing Animators: Milt Kahl, Cliff Nordberg, John Pomeroy, Gary Goldman * Animation Directors: Lester Kline, John Lounsbery, Eric Larson, Laverne Harding * Character Animation: John Pomeroy, Cliff Nordberg, Andy Gaskill, Gary Goldman, Art Stevens, Dale Baer, Ron Clements, Bob McCrea, Bill Hajee, Glen Keane, Virgil Ross, Mark Kausler, Dave Brain, Besty Baytos, Dick Sebast, Chris Wedge, Al Coe, Ken Southworth, Don Patterson, Bill Justice, Bob Carlson, Heidi Guedel, Chuck Harvey, Jerry Rees, Bill Hajee, Ron Husband, Heidi Guedel, Lorna Pomeroy, Emily Jiuliano, Linda Miller, Don Bluth, Dan Haskett, Ed Gombert, Betsy Baytos, Randy Cartwright * Layout: Don Griffith, Guy Vasilovich, Glenn Vilppu, William Frake III, Gary M. Eggleston, Michael A. Peraza Jr., Dan Hansen, Sylvia Roemer * Color Styling: James Coleman * Background: Donald Towns, Kathleen Swain, Brian Sebern, Tia Kratter, John Emerson, Lisa Keene, Andrew Phillipson, Phil Phillipson, Jim Coleman, Daniela Bielecka * Effects Animators: Don Paul, Barry Cook, Mark Dindal, Ted Kierscey, Jeff Howard, Kelvin Yasuda, Patricia Peraza, Bruce Woodside, Scott Santoro, Kimberly Knowlton, Glenn Chaika, Allen Gonzales, Jack Boyd, Dorse A. Lanpher, Ted Kierscey * Coordinating Animators: Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding, Chuck Williams, Walt Stanchfield, Bill Berg * Pixar CGI Animators: Tad A. Gielow, Tina Price, Andrew Schmidt, Scott F. Johnston, Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Age * Troublemaker CGI Animators: Robert Rodriguez, Elizabeth Avellan, Mary Jane Turner, Linda Bel, Thomas Cardone, Gregory Griffith, Lem Davis * Character Design: Andreas Deja, Mike Ploog, Phil Nibbelink, Al Wilson, David Jonas, Milt Kahl, Pete Young * Assistant Animation Supervisor: Walt Stanchfield * Key Assistant Animators: Kevin Wurzer, Brad Bird, Skip Jones, Leslie Margolin, John Musker, Retta Davidson, Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding, Fujiko Miller, Chuck Williams, Isis Thomson, M. Flores Nichols, Lureline Weatherly, Martin Korth, Wesley Chun * Executive in Charge of Production: Edward Hansen * Production Manager: Don Duckwall * Assistant Director: Richard Rich, Mark Hester, Terry Noss, Timothy O'Donnell, Randy Paton * Production Assistant: Don Hahn * Picture and Sound Effects Editors: James Melton, Jim Koford, Armetta Jackson * Sound Supervisors: Herb Taylor, Robert Hathaway * Sound Effects Designer: Mike McDonough * Sound Effects: Paul Holzborn, Wayne Allwine * Sound Editors: Ben Hendricks, George Fredrick, David M. Horton, George Probert, Roger Sword * Sound Mixer: Frank C. Regula * ADR Editors: Beth Bergeron, Al Maguire * ADR Editor (Swedish Verison): Tomas Krantz * Foley Mixer: Greg Orloff * Foley Artist: John Roesch * Re-Recording Mixers: Richard Portman, Nick Alphin, Frank C. Regula * Music Scoring Mixer: Shawn Murphy * Re-Recorded at: International Recording * Orchestrations by: Elmer Bernstein, Peter Bernstein, Patrick Russ * Additional Orchestrations by: Alexander Courage * Additional Music by: Marc Bonilla * Music Editor: Kathy Durning * Music Supervisor: Jay Lawton * Supervising Music Editors: Evelyn Kennedy, Leonard A. Engel, Jack Wadsworth * Musicians: Tom Boyd: Oboe Soloist, Peter Davies: Trombone, George Doering: Instrumenal, Cynthia Millar: Ondes Martinot Solo, Ethmer Roten, James Walker & Louise Di Tullio: Flute, James Thatcher: French Horn * Music Copyist: Mark Graham * Music Preparation: Bob Borestein, Norman Corey, Steven L. Smith, Joe Zimmerman * Music Contractors: Sandy De Crescent, Regnal Hall * Chrous: Elin Carlson * Singer: Sally Stevens * Lead Singer: Christalee * Music Recordist: John Richards Special Visual Effects Produced at: Industral Light & Magic · a division of Lucasfilm Ltd. Marin County, California * Optical Photography Supervisor: Edward Jones * Visual Effects Camera Operator: Scott Farrar * Animation Supervisor: Wes Takahashi * Chief Visual Effects Editor: Bill Kimberlin * Visual Effects Coordinator: Suella Kennedy * General Manager, ILM: Warren Franklin * Executive in Charge of Finance, ILM: Ray Scalise * Production Supervisor: Chrissie England * Optical Camera Operators: James Hagedorn, Jeffrey Doran, Donald Clark, Jon Alexander, Selwyn Eddy III, Patrick Repola, Patrick Sweeney, James Lim, Keith Johnson, John Ellis, Kenneth Smith, Michael Hinton * Optical Lineup: Ralph L. Gordon, Tom Rosseter, Brad C. Kuehn, Peg Hunter, Bruce Vecchitto, Mary E. Walter, Michael Sweeney, Michael Backauskas, Lori J. Nelson, David Karpman, Thomas A. Cesarz * Optical Processing: Thomas J. Smith, Tim Geideman, Bob Fernley, Michael Cooper, Demetre Lagios * Visual Effects Editors: Howie Stein, Kim Costalupes * Assistant Visual Effects Editors: Tim Eaton, Terry Peck, Roberto McGrath, Louis Rivera * Animation Camera Operators: Bruce Walters, Sandy Ford * Animators: Sean Turner, Tim Berglund, Nick Stern, Gordon Baker, Chris Green * Rotoscope Supervisor: Jack Mongovan * Rotoscope: Sandy Houston, Ellen Ferguson, Joanne Hafner, Barbara Brennan, Peter Albrecht, Terry Sittig, Rebecca Petrulli Heskes * Rotoscope, ILM: Kevin Richardson * Ink and Paint: Margot Hale, Krist-Ann Pehrson * Assistant Camera Operator: Pat Turner * Supervising Stage Technicians: Brad J. Jerrell, Joe * Stop Motion Animators: Bob Clampett, Tim Burton, Tom St. Amand * Stop Motion Assistants: George Pal, Brad Bird, Lee Unkrich, Gary Raydstom * Supervising Modelmaker: Steve Gawley * Modelmakers: Ira Keeler, Jeff Olson, Paul Kraus, Rick Anderson, Tony Hudson * Model Painting, ILM: Paul Swendsen * Puppet Construction: Paula Luchesi, Sheila Duignan, John Reed * Camera Engineering: Greg Beaumonte, Mike Bolles, Lanny Cermak, Mike MacKenzie, Udo Pampel, Scott Squires, Vincent Tilker * Production Accountant, ILM: Pamela J. Kaye * Optical Coordinator: Jennifer Walters * Animation Coordinator: Paul Lucas * Production Assistants: Jenny Fulle, Nicole Paradis Grindle * Still Photography: Kerry Nordquist * Special Photographic Effects: Philip Meador, Ron Osenbaugh, Bill Kilduff * Additional Animation: Kathy Zielinski, Sue DiCicco, Jill Colbert, Richard Hoppe, Kevin Wurzer, Dave Brain, Sylvia Mattinson, Maurice Hunt * Additional Story Contributions: Tony Marino, Steve Hulett, Mel Shaw, Burny Mattinson, John Musker, Ron Clements, Doug Lefler * Animation Consultant: Eric Larson * Assistant Layout: David Dunnet, Karen Keller, Greg Martin, Kurt Anderson, Carol Holman Grosvenor, Frank Frezzo, Edward L. Ghertner * Assistant Animators - (In Alphabetial Order): Tony Anselmo, Debra Armstrong, Jane Baer, Dorthea Baker, Philo Barnhart, Bill Berg, Ben Burgess, Reed Cardwell, Brian Clift, Jesus Cortes, Susan I. Craig, Rick Farmiloe, Gail Finkeldei, June Fujimoto, Michael Giaimo, Leslie Gorin, Terrey Hamada, Ray Harris, Joe Lanzisero, Jeffrey Lynch, Michael McKinney, Jim Mitchell, Brett Newton, Matthew O'Callaghan, Gilda Palinginis, Phil Phillipson, David Pruiksma, Lenord Robinson, Natasha Selfridge, Toby Shelton, David Stephan, Russ Stoll, George Sukara, Larry White * Assistant Effects Animators: Gail Finkeldei, Tom Hush, Joe Lanzisero, Rolando Mercado, Steve Starr, John Tucker * Breakdown Artists: Sue Adnopoz, Anthony DeRosa, Barbara DeRosa, Denise Ford, Edward Goral, Tina Grusd, Christine Liffers, Elyse Pastel, Kaaren Spooner, Louis Tate, Peggy Tonkonogy, Jane Tucker, Maria Ramocki-Rosetti, Stephan Zupkas * Effects Breakdown Artists: Ed Coffey, Peter Gullerud, Christine Harding * Animation Camera Supervisor: Peter Anderson * Animation Camera: Rob Maine, Chuck Warren, Brian LeGardy, Joe Jiuliano, Jim Pickel, Ed Austin, John Aardal, Errol Aubry, Frank Tompkins, Brandy Whittington, James Catania, Paul Wainess, Kieran Mulgrew, Roy Harris, Jere Kepenek, Niel Viker, Steve Hale, Brian Holechek, Rick Taylor, Dan Bunn, Peter McEvoy * Inbetween Artists: Kelly Asbury, Stephen Hickner, Michael Horowitz, Mona Hosbior, Eillen Lambert, Robert Minkoff, Alex Topete, Frans Vischer * Effects Inbetween Artists: Vicki Banks, Esther Barr, Dave Bossert, Gary Trousdale * Blue Sketch Artists: Roxy Novotny-Steven, Cathy Zar * Storyboard Artist: Peter Young * Airbrush: John Emerson * Conceptuals: Tim Burton, Michael A. Peraza, Jr. * Concept Design: Michael A. Peraza, Jr. * Ink and Paint Manager: Becky Fallberg * Animation Check: Janet Bruce, Karen Paat, Lisa Poitevint, Jill Stirdvant, Mavis Shafer * Color Model Artists: Sylvia Roemer, Brigitte Strother, Debbie Jorgensberg, Ann Paeff * Cel Painters: Daryl Carstensen, Michelle Urbano * Xerox/Animation Photo Transfer: Bill Branzer, Carmen Sanderson, Dede Faber, Jean Pierre Gagnon, Raffi Koumashian, Robyn Roberts, Bert Wilson, Janet Rea, Diana Dixon * Effects Photo Transfer: Bernie Gagliano * Computer Generated Graphics: Image West, Ltd. * Key Xerox Processor: Charlene D. Miller * Key Xerox Checkers: Margaret Trindade, Darlene Kanagy, Cherie Miller, Tatsuko Deramirez, Maria Fenyvesi * Xerox Checkers: Daryl Carstensen, Kitty Schoentag, Eleanor Dahlen, Gina Wootten * Ink and Paint: Phyllis Bird * Inking: Diana Dixon, Eleanor Dahlen, Gina Wootten * Painting: Gretchen Albrecht, Ginni Mack, Penny Campsie, Karen Comella, Madlyn O'Neill, Paulino García DeMingo, Diana Dixon, Saskia Raevouri, Auril Thompson, Eadie Hofmann * Final Check: Hortensia Casagran, Wilma Baker, Robin Police * Paint Lab: Dodie Roberts, Betty Stark, Ray Owens * Paint Check: Saskia Raevouri * Scene Planning: Dave Thomson, Don Bourland, Brian LeGrady, Bob Mills, Rick Sullivan, Glenn Higa * Assistant Editor: Scot Scalise * Optical Effects: Available Light * Titles: Walt Disney Productions * Title Graphics: Ed Garbert * End Title Design: David Jonas, Sandy Dvore * Post Artist: John Alvin * Marketing Consultant: Craig Miller * Motion Control Photography: Richard Mosier * Video Illustrator: Rick Law * Publicist: Howard E. Green * Production Secretaries: Lorraine Davis, Charlene Rogers * Administrative Supervisor: Joanne Phillips * Administrative Office Staff: Phyllis Losie, Susan Vessiny * Production Coordinators: Joseph Morris, Dennis Edwards, Ronald Rocha * Still Camera: Dave Spencer * Color Timer: Phil Hetos * Art Props: Dale Alexander * Animation Produced by: Walt Disney Feature Animation * Songs: "Small One", "The Merchants' Song" (Don Bluth), "A Friendly Face" (Richard Rich) * Orion Technocrane & Vistavision Camera Supplied by: Technovision * Conveyor Equipment Supplied by: Canning Conveyor Co., Ltd. * Electrical Equipment Supplied by: Samuelson Lighting, Ltd. * Color by: Rank Film Laboratories, Denham, England * Prints by: DeLuxe® and Metrocolor® * Filmed in Panavision® * Dolby Stereo® in Selected Theatres * No. 25388 Motion Picture Association of America * This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * RCA Photophone Sound Recording * © Copyright MCMLXXVIII Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved * A Buena Vista Release Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Ha! Tv Comedy Network Category:Silver Screen Partners I Category:MTM Enterprises, Inc. Category:Rated G Category:Opening Credits Category:End Credits Category:Movie Credits Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Category:Walt Disney Mini Classics Category:Pepino the Boy Cartoon Category:Ed The Cat Cartoon